My Forgiveness Flower
by rowenagrayson
Summary: Perhaps this feeble poet’s soul was being punished for wanting to dream such a surreal thing? Perhaps the destiny liked the idea of torturing me making me see the one I once loved and now, I was trying to hate? - english version of "La flor del Perdon"


**A.N\\ ****Another story, I know, but just read it and leave your reviews so I can know in what to improve. By the way, for me this is a raerob, but you can get it into any pairing you like. So I leave you with "My Forgiveness Flower"**

It was a night, a night like any other. The wind blew, making memories come back. The stars shined, giving an air of mystery and the moon… Oh, the wonderful moon! Oh, how her beauty and her majesty shined in the cold and gloomy night!

It's in moments like this one that I remember him, that his image comes to me. It's in moments like this that I remember his smile and his hair, and those beautiful eyes that someday were mine.

But it was a night, a night like any other, in which suddenly my bed felt void and my body had cold. It was a night like this one in which my arms hugged air and my lips kissed a soft winter's breeze…

It was that fatal night (a night like many other) in which my world changed. He left me. And I never saw again those beautiful eyes that were mine. I never felt again nor warmth in my body nor love in the night. My ears never listened again his soft whispers… whispers in which he told me he would never leave me and he would always love me. But it was in a night like this one in which the logic knew he had lied, and my heart met the pain and that particular feeling of abandon. My heart finally met the grief of crying for someone that would never come back.

And then, my soul started to miss him.

But three springs have passed since then. Three large autumns in which I haven't heard the canary sing, or the soft whispers of the leaves as they fall from the trees, and I haven't seen from the butterfly her color. The sound of water as it jumps doesn't sound for me anymore and I can't even see now the flower as it opens. Oh, how much I want to be able to smile again and watch the beauty of this world! How much I want to be able to live! I just ask to forget his name, him and those beautiful eyes that someday looked into me.

I was walking. It was a night, a night like any other. The crickets sang in tune with the peace that you could feel. The wet grass caressed my naked feet and the dew on the air was my lover on this night. And then, I saw him. I stopped. It couldn't be, it was just an illusion, another memory, that's all.

But I stepped closer, it was all so real. Every curve in his face and that beautiful sparkle in his eyes. It couldn't be, it wasn't meant to be. He had abandoned and betrayed me… it couldn't be. But there he was in front of me. The solid image of the one I once loved and now, I was trying to hate. God knows how much have I dreamed with this encounter! How much have I wished to see him again! And know he was here, in front of me.

In this night (a night like many others) I saw him. Standing under the rain that was now starting to fall, unmoving (like the heart he left). I stopped. And he did not move. Perhaps this feeble poet's soul was being punished for wanting to dream such a surreal thing? Perhaps the destiny liked the idea of torturing me making me see the one I once loved and now, I was trying to hate?

But for so long I had dreamed to have him by my side again, that if this was a dream or just a cruel punishment from the destiny, I did not care. For so long I had wanted to feel his warmth against mine for another time that, in my lame and foolish imagination, I thought he was for real. And then, my feet seemed to grow wings of hope and I ran, ran until I was standing in front of him.

And he did not move.

So it was true, his memory was my punishment and my torture, and life seemed to put all of her effort on making me remember that beautiful couple of eyes that were someday mine. And, not wanting to see anymore those beautiful lights, I turned out mines. I closed my eyes, trying for this empty illusion to erase from my mind, somehow trying for the soft rain to take it with her… like that soft winter's breeze that has stolen my kisses…

But those were fantasies, that's all, a melodic dream from a singer soul and nothing more. Somehow I wanted to escape from my reality but, against my own will, I opened my eyes to my ghostly and crude vanity.

And then, I saw again this cruel illusion, wishing that it could move and slowly, as if my wish had been heard, he raised his arm. And then I realized (a little too late, maybe) that he was holding a white Lily… my favorites. So I looked up at his eyes and, where there was before a ghostly and void light, now I saw fire in them. One that asked for forgiveness, one that clearly showed sadness and happiness, one from which a warm feeling of love flowed freely…

So then, was this real? The sparkle in his eyes told me that it was. That this wasn't another one of those apparitions, one of those crazy hallucinations. That he was real. And the beautiful flower in his hand was a silent way to ask for forgiveness. A beautiful way of telling me that he loved me and telling me to let us forget the past so we could continue.

So I stretched both hands and took the Lily in them, and slowly brought it to my lips to kiss it (which I did). It was then when I felt a warm hand take my chin to oblige me (with my permission) to raise my eyes.

I looked at him and he looked into me. Both lost in the light of forgiveness. And then, with the same hand he had taken my chin, he slowly brought my lips to his. And we kissed. It was in that sweet moment the world seemed to stop spinning and nothing mattered more than our love. It was with that kiss that the past was finally erased and the future opened a new door that showed us a new path to follow. And then we parted. And his lips, almost touching mine, told me the words for which I had died so long to hear.

"I love you" he whispered and I looked again at him. It was so beautiful seeing his eyees on that moment, which clearly showed the words that could not be heard '_and I will never leave you again'_. That was all. And it was with that, that I could not bear nothing more for no more. And I broke into quiet sobs, my tears trying to hide behind the water drops. And he saw this (as he saw everything else) and took me in his arms and kissed my teardrops.

And it was in that night, a night like any other, in which the broken tread of our love, was joined again. It was in that night in which, after waiting or so long, my body felt warmth again and my ears took delight on those words… and the love which was felt on that night was immense and made me remember that I have always loved him and now I know that he loved me too. That he left to cure his soul, but he came back for me to heal it. And I accepted him, just as he accepted me. And I was never alone again, for I was now with him.

And I knew that this night, in reality, was not like any other night because today I was loved again by the man I had waited so long to see with me.

**A.N****\\ So, what do you think? I know, really corny, but regardless of that, I really liked it**. **But anyway, send me your reviews so I can know what you think and what flaws this work has….. At your orders **

**-rowe****nagrayson.**


End file.
